Eggs Over, Not Easy
|image = File:Eggs_Over,_Not_Easy2.jpg |season = 10 |number = 4 |overall = 226 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = April 10, 2018 |writer = Morgan Murphy |director = John Pasquin |previous = Roseanne Gets the Chair |next = Darlene v. David }}Eggs Over, Not Easy is the 4th episode of Season 10 of Roseanne, also the 226th episode overall. Summary A crucial moment for Becky's surrogacy arrangement forces her and Darlene to critically assess each other's lives. Meanwhile, an animal rescue organization rejects Jackie's application to adopt a puppy; and Roseanne makes a plan to change their mind. Plot In-Depth Becky Conner comes over to the house with a new dog but she upsets Roseanne Conner because she's going to a doctor fertility appointment today. Becky goes to the exam with Jackie Harris where they meet Andrea who gives Becky a Faberge egg as a thank you. Darlene Conner Healy has an interview a build-a-bear. Roseanne stalks Andrea online in order to stop Becky from giving her the baby. Dan Conner says that while they want to they can't stop her and that she has to stop interfering with Becky. At the exam, they learn that Becky's eggs are poor quality and that she has less than a 5% chance of getting pregnant. This causes Andrea to leave Becky and she takes back the Faberge egg. Jackie tells Roseanne and Dan that Becky isn't going through with it because of what the doctor said. Becky comes over to pick up her laundry and yells at Roseanne for not being there for her. Roseanne tells Jackie to go to the shelter and get back Becky's dog but the shelter won't give him to her. This causes Roseanne and Jackie to head to the rescue together while Darlene goes to Beck's work to comfort her. She tells Becky that she didn't get the build-a-bear job. Roseanne tries to convince the rescue lady to give them the dog but they can't so they end up stealing him. Becky tells Darlene that her and Mark were trying to have kids and she hasn't met anyone she'd want to have kids with since. Darlene tells her that it's not betraying Mark to move on. Dan and Roseanne arrive to pick up Darlene but Roseanne and Becky have a conversation. Roseanne tells her that she's sorry that she wasn't there for Becky. Becky says that she can't have kids and thought she had more time. Roseanne tells her that she got pregnant in her forties and that it happens when you least expect it. She also tells her that she was the one baby that she did want. Jackie tries to train the dog but she is training him to be his own independent dog. Dan says that that means he isn't trained at all. Cast Starring *Roseanne Barr as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy (credit only) *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II (credit only) *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner (credit only) Special Guest Star *Sarah Chalke as Andrea Guest *Rhea Seehorn as Carrie Trivia *This episode ends with a dedication to Glenn Quinn, the actor who played Mark Healy from Season 3 to Season 9, he died in 2002. *Despite being credited, Emma Kenney, Ames McNamara and Jayden Rey do not appear. *This is the only episode of the revival that features only the original main cast. Quotes :Becky: (talking about her dog) Why don't you pet him? :DJ: I can't, I'm allergic. :Darlene: No you're not, Mom just said that so she didn't have to get you a dog. :DJ: I could've had a dog? :Darlene: Yeah, you could've had seafood too except it's expensive. :DJ: Damn it! I love dogs! ---- :Darlene: Becky's at work, and according to her text, wasted as 'duck'. ---- :Darlene: Why are you getting a dog? :Becky: Because Andrea's going to pay me for having her baby. I'm going to be her surrogate, as soon as the baby's born she's going to pay me $50,000, then I'll be able to buy my dream home with a big yard, and since I'm gonna have a yard, I need a dog to go with it. :Darlene: So you decided to do the last thing first. You've inspired me, Becky, I'm going to go jump in a swimming pool, then fill it with water. Category:Season 10 Episodes